


This is Trash

by best_boyf_ever



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Double Penetration, I Wrote This In School, M/M, This is DUMB, all that jazz, i just wanted to write the gay, theres sex, this is sorta old??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 13:24:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20390410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/best_boyf_ever/pseuds/best_boyf_ever
Summary: I was bored in class, wrote this trash.





	This is Trash

I laid on the small mattress that I shared with my friend Will. I was currently in the apartment room by myself, boredom being my only mood at the moment. I flopped down, my small body bouncing against the hard mattress. “Bored...”  
It sucked. Will was at the academy or whatever it was and Laughing Jack was out.. somewhere. I hated how I was left alone to practically die of boredom, but then an idea struck me. I could surprise my friends and clean up the disgusting apartment room! Yes! That could help free me of my boredom.  
I hummed softly as I stood up, stretching. I moaned softly at as my bones popped, my black hair covering my eyes. I laughed softly. I dug my hand into my pocket to retrieve my hair tie. Quickly, I put my hair up into a pony tail. I refused to cut my hair despite being a guy. I liked my hair and it was fun to braid.  
I then walked to the bathroom, almost gagging at the sight. “Gross...” I said with a grimace. I shivered as I got out the cleaning supplies.   
Jack and Will never had this stuff until I begged them to buy it. It’s been a month and they still didn’t use it. Any of it. I huffed as I started to clean and bleach the disgusting bathroom.   
I knew this was going to be a long day, but itd be totally worth it and hey, maybe we can keep this dump clean.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I leaned against the wall and smiled tiredly as I looked at the small apartment. It took all day, but I had finished cleaning. The room looked as if it was brand new and had never been lived in before. I had cleaned Will and Jack’s clothes as well and had them neatly folded in the closet that was never used.  
I yawned, my body aching from all the cleaning and walking back and forth that I’ve been doing. I let out a sigh until I heard the door knob turn.   
I looked over and saw Will. “Will, you’re back!” I said happily, walking over and hugging him.  
Will stumbled back a bit, but hugged back. He was used to my hugs by now. I happily nuzzled close and asked, “How was your day, Will?”  
I pulled back from the hug and looked up at him with a smile as he answered. “Today fucking sucked.. I forgot to do an essay and got into a fight...” As he said that I took notice of the small bruise on his face.  
I pouted as I gently rubbed my thumb over to bruise. I looked him in the eye and said, “I told you that I don’t like it when you’re hurt, Will..” “I know, Blake..” he said softly.  
I took his mask off and let out a groan of annoyance when I saw another bruise that was hidden by the mask. “Why did you even-“ “Someone was talking shit about you.”  
My eyes widened hearing that, but I sighed, shrugging it off. “Most people do. I am the only openly gay person around here. Besides, you shouldn’t have fought for me, I can handle myself-“ “But I want to fight for you.”  
I felt my cheeks heat up slightly and I avoided eye contact. I couldn’t help that I liked it when he was overprotective. It was cute..  
“Still.. Now, sit on the bed and I’ll get you some ice.” Will sighed, but did as told, sitting on his mattress. He looked around with wide eyes, now just noticing how different it looked.  
I let out a soft chuckle as I reached into a cabinet to grab a ziplock bag. I heard the door open and opened my mouth to speak, but I let out a loud squeak when I felt someone pull my ponytail. I immediately slapped whoever touched me and saw it was Jack, who was grinning that same shit eating grin. I pouted and punched his chest, glaring playfully.  
“Jack! Don’t do that!” I whined, pouting. Jack laughed and wrapped his arms around me, like always. “Oh, but dear Blake, it’s fun to mess with you. Your reactions are so cute~”   
I blushed at his comment and looked away, leaning against his chest. “You’re so mean..”   
Jack’s grip on me tightened slightly and I immediately pressed myself against him. I was a sucker for being held. I blushed when he picked me up, practically cradling me. I leaned against him as he carried me over to the mattress. I blushed more when he placed me in Will’s lap. I was practically straddling him in the position Jack had put me in. I looked into Will’s eyes innocently.  
Will’s face was red as he placed his hands on my waist. I leaned against him, hiding my face against his neck. I accidentally let out a purr like sound as Will started to rub my back, practically petting me. Jack took my hair out of the tie it was in and started to pet my hair, making my purr like sounds louder. I was embarrassed by my animal like nature and how easy it was to make me weak.   
“You guys are mean...” I mumbled, almost moaned. I then let out a gasp when Jack tugged my hair gently. “A-Ah-“   
Will tilted my head up and looked at me. My face was now flushed and I had tears in my eyes from how good that small tug felt. I was sensitive and they both knew it. Will leaned in and kissed me passionately. My eyes widened, but I kissed back. I had to. Fuck. I needed to.  
Jack leaned in and kissed my neck, trying to nip at any spot that made my moan. I let out a moan of Jack’s name when he bit down into my neck with his very, very sharp teeth. I let out a whine and bucked my hips into Will’s, gasping when I could feel his growing bulge.  
I started to pant from the pleasure I felt, my small body shaking slightly. Will trailed his cold hands up my shit, making me shiver. I soon moaned when he gently dug his nails into my skin. I bit onto my lower lip to stop myself from moaning anymore. It was so embarrassing to be this vocal.   
Jack, being persistent, tugged my hair and whispered into my ear, “Be vocal for us~” He then nibbled my ear as I moaned softly.   
This wouldn’t be the first time I’ve had sex with Will and Jack, but I only had sex with them when it was just one or the other. Never both. It’s not like I didn’t mind it, hell, I’m actually really into this.   
“More...” I begged, making sure to sound cute and innocent. Jack liked it when I was acting innocent, it was a mega turn on for him and Will likes it when I’m innocent because he finds it absolutely adorable.  
Jack moved away from me and Will, grinning. Will then pinned me down to the bed, holding my wrist above my head. He leaned down, kissing at my neck. I gasped softly at the feeling, my cock twitching in anticipation.   
Will gently bit down, marking my neck. I groaned softly and bucked my hips, our clothed crotches pressing against each other. I looked up at him as he pulled away from my neck. I stared into his eyes. Oh his eyes. How I loved them, no. Not loved. Liked. I can’t say love when this doesn’t mean anything.  
I blushed when I saw Will blushing. He wasn’t really one for blushing. He trailed his free hand down to my waist and to my crotch. I slowly palmed the bulge in my pants, electing a desperate whine from my throat. He was such a tease even when he wasn’t trying to be.  
I heard Jack growl, clearly not happy with being left out. He moved swiftly and was under me. I let out a gasp, me eyes wide when I felt his bulge press against my ass. Oh wow he was big. Really. Really. Big.   
I whimpered, needing more pleasure. “Beg~” Jack purred, slowly grinding against me, making me whimper more. He was a tease and he fucking knew it.  
It felt so nice being between them, but I needed more. Now. “Please, guys..” I begged softly, my voice sounding lewd as eve when I do this. “Please fuck me. Use me. I’m all yours. I’m both of yours. Please! I need it!” Each word became more and more frantic, for my body needed to feel some type of pleasure other than grinding.   
Will immediately started to strip. He couldn’t even last long when he was trying to be a tease. He needed me as much as I needed him. Jack, however him being a fucking asshat, didn’t undress. I looked back and glared, but yelped when he tore off my clothing. “Jack! What the hell?!” I was completely startled by the action. He liked to be a little rough, but Jesus!  
Will stared down at my bare body, making me whimper. “Please, Will..” I pleaded, looking into his eyes. “I-I need it.. s-So fucking badly...” It was a rare occasion for me to swear like that.  
Jack bucked his hips against me hearing my curse. It always made him go tougher on me. Oh god I want that. I mewled as Jack slapped my thigh, my cock visibly twitching, pre-cum already dribbling from the tip. I was twitching, needing to be fucked. I need it. “Please!” I cried.  
Jack slapped my thigh again, my back arching. “Hush~ Be a patient slut and maybe we’ll both fuck you. Ah, but you may be too tight~” Jack said as he rubbed my inner thigh with his claw like nails, scratching enough to draw blood, making me whimper.  
“Oh, what a mess. Will? Care to clean Blake here up?” Jack said, forcing my legs to be spread wide open, the blood from my thigh dripping slowly. He moved my legs so that they were close to my chest. Damn, it’s a good thing I’m flexible.   
Will eyed me lustfully before leaning down, his tongue catching the small stream of blood, slowly dragging it back up my thigh to wear the scratch was. He sucked over the scratch, my legs trembling as I moaned weakly. “S-so good..” I panted between moans.  
I heard Jack grunt, him slowly trailing his claws up my body to my chest. He started to scratch lightly around my nipples, making whine and whimper. It felt good, but it also stung. Will, after leaving a dark mark where he was sucking, leaned up and moaned as he lapped up the blood, taking the buds into his mouth, nipping them.  
Tears slowly fell down my face from how good this felt. It so good. So very good.   
Jack was growing impatient, I could tell on how he hurriedly took his clothes off, but of course didn’t rip them. Asshole..  
Will wanted to be inside me, I could tell from how desperate his actions were. How adorable. I was about to make a comment on it, but Jack interrupted me. “Will, grab the lube from beside the bed, Blake here needs to be stretched out, especially if he wants to get fucked by both of us.”  
Will nodded his head, grabbing the small bottle of lube that was right next to the mattress. He popped open the lid and handed it to me. I immediately knew what they wanted.  
I poured a good amount of the gel in my hand and didn’t even bother to warm it up. I brought my hand down and slowly slid a finger into myself, moaning at the feeling. I felt Jack’s length twitch against me as I added another finger. I looked up at Will, his was clearly fighting the urge to jack off to this. I bit my lower lip and gave him a seductive look, making his body twitch slightly.   
I glanced down, loving how I saw him leaking of pre. I got an idea and opened my mouth, my tongue sticking out. My mouth being open let more sounds escape me as I slid on a third finger.  
Will, who immediately understood what I wanted, moved so that he could pump his shaft in the direction of my mouth. He groaned as his moved his hand up and down, watching my every mood. God how I loved it.  
Jack growled, feeling left out yet again. He slapped my inner thigh, making moan lewdly, a fourth finger entering me. Of fuck..  
Jack then started to pump at my throbbing cock, whispering into my ear, “Fist yourself like the whore you are~”  
I gasped out and let out a small cry as I was able to slid my entire fist into myself. Holy fuck this was knew. I moaned loudly as I fisted myself, Will groaning as he watched. He was close. Because of me. Oh fuck... I..  
“Ahh~!!” I cried out as I came, my whole body trembling. I then moaned as Will came in my mouth, some landing on my cheeks and chest. I slowly pulled my fist out of me and held my entrance open. “S-someone... please.. i-inside...”  
I moaned as Will quickly slid into my, making my body quiver. I then saw Jack take the lube bottle and quickly spread it alone his shaft. He then slowly slid in, stretching my tightness more than it’s ever been stretched before. Is this what it’s like to be on cloud nine?  
Thankfully, they both stayed still, completely bottomed out. I tried to control my breathing, needing to relax. It was painful, but it also felt so good. I felt so full. I saw my limp cock slowly grow hard. Fuck.  
After about a few moments, I stuttered a small, “G-go...”   
Immediately, they both started to slowly thrust into home, hitting my prostate with ease. I let out cries of pleasure as they thrusted into my prostate, the spot being quickly abused. I was a complete moaning mess between my friends. Friends.. “I-I l-lo-love yo-you bo-oth s-s-sooo mu-much~!!”  
My mind was so blurred from the pleasure I felt, I didn’t even realize what I had said, but I did know that they were both pounding into me, them ramming the heads of their cocks into my prostate. I was crying, practically sobbing from how fucking good this felt. I loved being between them. I love having their cocks filling me up. I love how the slam into my prostate with each thrust. I... I love them so fucking much.  
Will was the first one to cum. Usually, he’d pull out, but he just came in me, moaning my name softly. He leaned in, kissing my neck as he pumped my erection frantically, clearly wanting me to cum. He stayed inside of me, groaning as he felt Jack’s member brush against his. Soon, Jack slammed into my prostate with enough force to make me scream out, coming again, my body twitching and trembling at the overstimulation. He then came deep inside of me, both his and Will’s cum filling me up to the brim.   
We all stayed like that, panting heavily, our bodies flushed and dripping with sweat. My body was still twitching, my tongue sticking out as I gasped for air. I felt so good. So, so fucking good.   
Will slowly pulled out, followed by Jack. My hole twitched and I whimpered, my body feeling unbearably empty. I sniffled and looked up at them. Jack quickly held me close, kissing my cheek. “You did so good, Blake. Such a good boy for us. You took us so well.”  
I leaned against Jack, my body pressing against him. I needed this. I couldn’t help I needed proper post-sex treatment. I yawned softly. I was so worn out despite not doing much. I curled up against Jack, making him sigh, petting my hair, making me purr.  
Will chuckled. “Come on, Blake. We have to get you cleaned up.” I whined and mumbled a small ‘f u’.   
Jack rolled his eyes and stood up, carrying me to the bathroom, despite my small protest. Following, Will turned on the bath, grabbing us towels and soap. He then grabbed a bath bomb that he had under the sink.  
My eyes lit up and I smiled seeing the bath bomb. “Does it have the little toy in the center?” I asked, smiling more as Jack kissed my forehead. Will walked over, kissing my cheek. “Of course it does. I wouldn’t buy any other kind for you.”  
I let out a small laugh that resembled a giggle. I saw Jack and Will look at me with smiles, loving smiles. I then remembered what I had said. “I.. I’m sorry for saying th-that I loved you both...”  
Jack leaned down, kissing me gently. “Blake, we love you too, so much. We really do.” I looked at Will, who nodded his head in agreement. I teared up and smiled happily. “Love you both!”   
Jack and Will both laughed at my childish nature. Will turned the bath off and let Jack get in, him holding me in his lap. Will then got in on the other side, handing me the bath bomb, which was blue. My favorite color. I dropped the bath bomb and leaned against Jack, yawning as I watched the water in the tub turn light blue. Jack gently started to wash my body with a rag and some vanilla scented soap I had bought. The feeling of being washed while leaning against Jack was enough to lull me to sleep. I fell asleep, smiling softly. I was finally loved.


End file.
